tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
The making of a people
Birth of a Race When the Lunar Goddess Nihaluu created the first EnºThromii from the six volunteers who served her, she set in motion events that would forever change the planes forging a race that was inherently unbalanced with the world around it. Like many of the elder races such as the Drakkon , the EnºThromii were born into a world where they would be overpowered and had the potential to rule with absolute power. This is why the Nihaluu chose those of good heart and who knew the risks before accepting such a quest as she had put to them. Thus were created The First . The First were her warriors, her champions and her guardians. In time they came to call themselves Bolvrkr, taken from the words of the ancient Northerner language meaning "doer of dark deeds" This had come to mean those who stood in the shadow at the edge of light to bring the battle to evil. The First were made from a balance of individuals with skills that would aid to the group as a whole and with Spirit Wolves who were wise, ancient and powerful. Many of these Umbral beings could remember the first moments of the creation of the worlds and the six volunteers had a life time of experiences of their own. What Nihaluu did not anticipate was the inherent difficulties this melding of beings would cause. Two beings, each with their own views on things and experiences far beyond that of the other in their respective worlds suddenly finding themselves one in the same. The six endured centuries without finding harmony and balance. The Goddess could only watch and mourn for her champions as each in turn had to gain mastery over their own spirit and gain the acceptance within their souls. These First who were now immortal would become elders of the race and in some case demigods, walking among the people the world over teaching the lessons thousands of years of service to the Goddess had taught. They would sire their own offspring adding to the diversity of the people. These offspring would become known as the First Born; born of the First bloodline. They would forever remain a small group numbering no more then 5% of the people and spread thinly across the race. Those of the First Born would become to be the closest thing to royalty the En'Thromii would ever acknowledge Because of the suffering of her champions, the Goddess sought Lykaois and spoke to him of her concerns. Together they would develop a plan that would ensure their small group of new beings would thrive and grow. The Goddess bore seven offspring of Lykaois, a miraculous combination of the Elder Goddesses being and that of the Dread Wolf Lords primal power. Thus was born the Moon Birthed; the original seven offspring of the Goddess and Wolf Lord. As these offspring grew they intern became powerful deities in their own right and produced numerous offspring either by magical or natural means as we will discuss later. The offspring of the Moon Birthed call themselves the Moon Born; born of the blood of the Goddess. All was not right though for at this time the plans of the Goddess were interrupted by the inevitable war in the heavens that would come to be called the war of the Divines. At the end of the War of the Heavens, the material plane was all but shattered the intelligent races of the world killing each other in the name of their deities. The war had ended only with the interference of Lykaois and the other Elemental Spirit Lords. Lykaois' wrath was savage and absolute, and in the initial attack launched by his Legion of Umbral Wolves, Brought the Warring Younger gods to their knees. You will learn more of this in a later chapter. From the resulting accords and treaties limits were placed on all divines on the creation of new races and the powers given to them. This meant the passage of the divine abilities of the First and the Moon Birthed would be limited. Lykaois resolved this by bending some of the Younger Gods to his will and securing their agreement to let him place souls into their own creations. More will be discussed later on this but suffice it to say this was the dawn of the Pact of Lykaois, and those En'Thromii who call themselves Pact Born. Blood Lines Explained Bloodlines Explained: a treatise on the division of the En'Thromii Race by Mathias Silvercloud The En’Thromii Race is unique in many ways. One of the most unique aspects of the race is in its structure and evolution as well as the direct and ever present involvement of its creating deity in the lives and welfare of the race as a whole. There are few legends outside of the EnºThromii that explain the birth of this culture and its people. The En’Thromii no longer have a widespread use of their own runic language and rely much upon the passing of its history and lore down through the use of stories and legends. The few ancient works made available to the author have revealed that the birth of the race is closely linked to the Umbral war of the Divines and the formation of the Council of the Divine, occurrences known to only a very few high ranking priests and clerics in the world of Unarath. The War of the Divine: - the Umbral War In the time of the war in the heavens, the Nihaluu sought ways to bring order and balance to the world of Unarath for the races of the feuding gods was reflected in the devastation being wrought upon Unarath by their creations. the war was such that races became extinct and gods, having no more worshipers faded into shriveled husks of their former magnificence. Many sought to breach the wall of the veil and bring their conflict to the realms of Unarath directly and would have done so save for the power of the Spirit Lords who guarded the veil from being breached. Nihaluu sought an end to the this for her own sister Unarath would live or perish on the outcome of the divine conflict. As an elder goddess, one who had taken the greatest of the guardians of the veil as her consort and companion was able to freely travel the umbra and the physical world and would often seek refuge from the conflicts of the younger gods by venturing forth upon the face of Unarath. It was during one such visit that she was attacked and driven into hiding by the dark minions of one the younger gods, intent on slaying the elder goddess and seizing her ability to walk the physical world. For a month the mood did not shine and darkness enveloped the void for Nihaluu’s Brother Sol could not endure both his and her times at watch against the dark hungers of the void without rest. The encroachment of the old enemy of the Elder Gods, the dark and savage intelligence of chaos longed to consume the realm of the umbra and Unarath and with loss of Nihaluu’s light, crept ever forward when the light of Sol faded. The First Born: The Wolf Lords of Unarath It was the Spirit Lord known as Lykaois, the great Umbral wolf who loved the Goddess who sought his consort and knowing the importance of her journey upon the world in her avatar form sought a way to protect her. It was his own beings that formed the vanguard against the gods from broaching the veil and it was from his own people he would seek five of their greatest to enter into an arrangement with five like volunteers from the realm of Unarath. The Wolf Father knew he would not be able to tarry long within the physical realm for ever the veil was under siege and thus he gained the agreement from 5 loyal followers of Nihaluu and 5 of the most powerful spirit wolves to be bonded within one another creating the first five EnºThromii. With a word, the spirit wolves entered their match and consumed the souls of the host; a process terrible and painful, cutting the 5 off from ever returning to their own race, binding them forever to the Lunar Goddess and her consort. The benefits they gained were wondrous and terrible as well. They gained the knowledge of the Spirit Wolf and from this, the ability to walk the veil, transitioning between the two worlds with ease. They gained the ability to become as the spirit wolf, shifting into the spirit wolves forms with ease after learning to do so. They gained the ability to hear, see and smell as the wolf and they gained the terrifying strength and endurance of those who had spent eternity fighting divine beings. These first five would become known as the First Born En’Thromii. Unlike those who would follow these beings were unlike their descendants; for all purposes immortal and linked to the Umbral plain, their powers and magicks outgrew their own previous limitations. Thus did the first 5 serve as the guardians of the Goddess in her journeys upon Unarath; Demigods among mortals striking down any who would bring harm to their beloved Goddess. The Moon Born: Descendants of the Goddess In time the war of the divines ended and the formation of the council of the Divine formed to balance the interests of thousands of gods who claimed interest in those who lived upon Unarath. The question of races and limiting such new creations was outlawed as the introduction of new races by gods would unbalance the world and power among the council of divine and spark another arm’s race for the power of the younger gods was derived from the worshipers and loyal followers they possessed. The question of the EnºThromii was never addressed until too late for Nihaluu had chosen to bear offspring sired by her consort and had given birth to seven children, demigods and direct divine descendants of an Elder Goddess. Few of the younger gods had courage enough to directly confront the goddess for the three Elder gods were viewed as the direct descendants of She who was first and therefore above reproach but the council of the divines feared these seven offspring for they possessed the combined blood of the terrifying Lykaois and Nihaluu. Such offspring could travel the world and breed children of their own creating a race of divine blooded immortals upon Unarath. Such a race would destroy the balance and give Nihaluu complete control over the fate of all Gods and Goddesses. They demanded that Nihaluu limit the divine blood and its abilities from being passed on to her own children’s children by making them infertile and incapable of reproducing. To this the Goddess laughed but agreed to prevent the divine power each of her children possessed from being passed on to the offspring of her children. What the council did not know is that it was not power that she had passed, it was a small part of her own self and of her consort that had passed to her offspring, and in turn would pass down to theirs in the form of traits inherited as any other bloodline would. These Seven offspring grew to adulthood and interacted with the world of the EnºThromii by becoming aspects of the world. These seven are covered in another more relevant article discussing their aspects and personalities that is included in a separate tome. Therefore only the lineage of the Moon Born will be discussed. The traits of those born of the Goddess were passed to a much lesser extent to their own offspring. Not every one of the seven had offspring but that is discussed in another article as before. Such traits that were passed did not include the same longevity nor their direct divine or magical abilities however the natural potential to excel at these did pass to later generations as did the ethereal appearances of the seven. Those born to the moon born bloodlines often appear to have an unnatural and unnameable quality about their appearance and are often considered to be beautiful possessing unnatural grace and speed. A question of sustainability the offspring of the Goddess were not enough to create the stable foundation of a race and the original first born guardians of the goddess were no longer mortal as would the En’Thromii need to be to live within the world of Unarath. The Rules of Race governed by the Council of the Divine dictated that the creation of a new race could not happen which placed the Nihaluu in a situation where she could not go forward nor could she simply undo what had been done. There were among the Divine, gods and goddesses who knew the value of Nihaluu's children and remembered the power of the original five. They saw the potential of the race as a way to keep the darker gods from seeking the upper hand once again as was sure to occur. Someone had to protect that balance upon Unarath and in turn protect their own power base. Such was the motivation that drove select deities to speak to the Wolf Father in secrecy. From this was born the Pact of Lykaois - the deal with the Wolf Lord to maintain the EnºThromii by allowing the race to be born through a loophole in the Rules of Race. Each God would permit their own races to be used to create and birth EnºThromii in a similar manner as to the creation of the first five. The Pact Born: born of divine will Those entering into the pact with Lykaois would permit a suitable child unborn to be given the soul of a lesser spirit wolf, it being combined with the soul of the child to form one, each soul giving itself to the other to work in symbiotic union with the other. Depending on the birth rate of the races, for so many children born as part of that race a small number would be born EnºThromii, and raised among the parent race until such time as the wolf soul within emerged creating the first change of the EnºThromii. Those born of the Pact of Lykaois would benefit greatly from the knowledge and wisdom of the spirit wolf and the racial ability and knowledge of the host race soul. Thus the races of Human would provide the greatest number of EnºThromii, followed by the Ilaedrion Race (though these are proportionate to the specific racial occurrence of specific breeds of elf with high elf being the rarest occurrence), Dwarven and Halfling (these two being extremely rare) There were other gods who entered after the original pact was formed and these races occur rarely as human stock makes up the bulk of the EnºThromii host race. It is noted that the capricious Fae deities did not enter into this agreement as specifically stated in the ancient source material translated by the author. While Moon Born possess a fragment of the divinity in their appearance, Pact Born possess the ability to blend within the host race although they will always possess an aura of power and confidence that is present in all EnºThromii. The Pact Born do possess some greater abilities than Moon Born due to the direct involvement of the wolf Father in their creation - this being their greater resilience to damage and the taint upon silver as well as being more prone to aggression and difficulty adapting to life as EnºThromii. The specific differences is recorded in a separate article of the Tomes on the EnºThromii. In homage to the original six Wolf Lords, Pact born consider themselves blood descendants of the First Born. In many cases, each pact born can trace some connection to the offspring of those who sired children. The direct blood descendants of the First Born are fiercely proud of their relation to the Wolf Lords and are considered to be something akin to royalty among the EnºThromii A Matter of Pride. Blood of the Goddess vs Soul of the Wolf Father. There is conflict within the race and its split cultures between those who are Pact Born and Those who are Moon Born. The Pact Born view the Wolf Father as their direct creator and view themselves as the ultimate warriors and champions of Nihaluu as were the First Born. The Moon born see themselves as descendants of the Divine and thus view themselves as inheriting divine prestige and worthiness where they see Pact Born as something akin to a working class. This is a generalization of attitudes and by no means is held as cannon by every EnºThromii. There are several packs or communities in which a strong Alpha has crushed such behavior and suppressed the exclusive behavior among those who would indulge in it. Such packs and communities place value on worthiness and usefulness to the community as a whole. Category:En'Thromii